


Wool

by colporteuse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Noct!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colporteuse/pseuds/colporteuse
Summary: Eight years after Noctis enters the Crystal, Ignis finds him again in a bar in Lestallum.





	

“Hey.” The voice was quiet, barely audible to a normal person over the rest of the din in Lestallum’s favorite bar. But Ignis heard it loud and clear, he’d been waiting to hear that voice for the last eight long years.

“Noc-” A finger pressed against his lips, accompanied by a very soft shushing noise.

Ignis could practically hear the smile in Noctis’s voice as he spoke. “I can’t stay for long, but I had to come and see you.” He felt lips against the scar tissue marring the side of his face, the soft touch dulled and yet somehow that much more sensitive. His heart lept.

Noctis made the noise of getting up out of his chair loud and clear, gently touching the side of Ignis’s arm to lead him out of his own, out of the bar and out into the warm night air.

“The others will want to see you as well.”

The laugh that came out of Noctis’s mouth was unsettling somehow, making the short hairs on the back of Ignis’s neck stand on end. It was fine, he insisted to himself. “I don’t really care. I wanted to see _you_. My loyal adviser.” There was fondness in his voice, yes, but also bitterness, just barely hidden beneath the surface. Ignis felt the way his heart pounded in his chest, the way his hands were shaking, his cane clattering against the ground. Could the Crystal really have changed Noctis this much, made him sound this hateful?

But of course it could. Being isolated for eight years would change anyone. Noctis was still Noctis.

“...Yes, of course, Your Majesty.” He heard Noctis’s footfalls stop, and stopped walking himself.

“I always did love it when you called me that,” Noctis purred. That must have been sarcasm, Ignis’s brain filled in; Noctis always hated it when Ignis used titles, always insisted that he was just Noctis or Noct. But that tone of voice was just so obviously pleased Ignis couldn’t understand it.

His next thought was cut off by feeling a hard wall slam against his back, a large body pressing him into it - had Noctis grown in the Crystal? - teeth pulling at the tender skin along the side of Ignis’s neck. His toes curled in his shoes. Noctis had certainly grown _bolder_ these eight years; he always used to be so timid and shy when they started to touch. Now he was anything but, licking the shell of Ignis’s ear, biting down on his earlobe, trailing his hands up Ignis’s thighs, squeezing his rapidly hardening cock through his pants...

“Noct...” Ignis breathed, arching his spine slightly and grabbing at where he figured Noctis’s shoulders were. “We can’t, not here.”

“Oh can’t we? No one’s going to find us here. You needn’t worry about a thing.” Again, Noctis’s words managed to make his hair stand on end, a shiver running down his spine. “You’re not going to stop me, Ignis, you’re shaking. I’m so glad to see you _missed me_.” He almost sounded like he was ready to start laughing at a private joke at the way he said those last couple words. It was fine.

A knee was pushed between Ignis’s thighs, forcing his legs apart, and he stifled a small moan. He almost liked this new side to Noctis; he always did like rougher lovers. But Noctis was always supposed to be different, special, and he loved those gentle, shy touches Noct used to provide. Perhaps all that would return in time, he had been alone for nearly a decade, after all, he must be a bit tense or, or something. Ignis was lost enough in thought that he barely noticed when Noctis was unbuttoning his pants, unzipping his fly.

Noctis’s finger hooked under his chin, forcing him to turn his face slightly upwards, presumably to face Noctis. “You’re going to call me ‘Your Majesty’ while I fuck you. Understood?” His voice was thick, dark.

Ignis’s cock throbbed. If that’s what Noctis wanted, that’s what he was happy to give. It was a simple enough request, after all. “Yes, Your Majesty.” Noctis’s throaty chuckle seemed off, but he was just turned on enough to not pay it any mind. It was still fine.

None too gently, Noctis grabbed Ignis by the arms and turned him around to face the wall, Ignis’s fingers gripping at the stone, the rough edges digging into his hands. That was new as well, the prince always did love looking in his eyes while they made love. But he supposed it made sense, the scars on his face were probably not an especially kind reminder to Noctis, it made sense, perfect sense, why he wouldn’t want to look at his eyes anymore.

Ignis didn’t get especially long to dwell, not with Noctis’s slicked fingers gently pressing against his hole. “What a good little servant you are, sticking your ass out for me like this.” Noctis was never really one for dirty talk before either, but Ignis didn’t mind it. Noctis slipped a finger inside, pumping it in and out of Ignis, soft wet sounds barely audible even with his heightened hearing. The finger seemed thicker than normal, but after so long without being touched by anyone but himself, Ignis could of course just be remembering details incorrectly. Noctis’s other hand grabbed onto his hip, pulling him back against that finger. “Even after all this time, my sweet little adviser is as greedy as ever.”

He inhaled sharply, stiffening his back. “Something wrong, dearest?”

“No, I just... Thought I heard something.”

A second finger entered him, and Ignis moaned softly, biting his bottom lip to try and keep himself quiet. Noctis stretched his fingers apart, making Ignis keen as his ass was stretched. That creepy throaty chuckle crept past Noctis’s lips again as the tip of a third slicked finger started probing.

“Good boy,” was murmured against Ignis’s ear, in a voice that barely seemed to belong to Noct. Ignis slammed his eye shut, breathing through the intrusion as that third finger breached him. The stretch was noticeable, much more noticeable than it used to be when Noctis did this. But things happen, it’s been so long, and not being able to see has enhanced his senses, perhaps it was just overwhelming. Those three fingers angled up, rubbing against his prostate, making his knees go weak. Precome oozed out of his cock and dripped onto the pavement below them.

The hand on Ignis’s hip guided his ass back over those fingers while they continued their maddening dance inside of him. “Oh gods,” came his soft breathy moan. “Noc- Your Majesty.”

“That’s it, come. Come for your king.” The movement of Noctis’s fingers seemed to get more intense, faster, as he tried to milk an orgasm out of Ignis. He let out a strangled cry, his ass squeezing Noctis’s fingers tight, pulsing around them. His cock was still hard, still leaking, begging for release.

Ignis whirled around, panting, slicing at where Noctis’s throat was with a dagger that materialized in his hand. He heard gurgling for a few moments before it stopped.

“Ah, I suppose you’ve figured me out then,” the act was dropped, the voice was Ardyn’s, no longer trying to mimic the lost king. “Really, did you think that would work? That you’d be rid of me so easily? I’m almost insulted. Especially after the lovely time we just had together.”

“I’m almost insulted you thought I wouldn’t figure you out; you’re a terrible actor.”

Ardyn let out that terrible throaty chuckle of his again, taking a few steps back. “And what does it say about you that you still let me finger you even with what a terrible actor I am?” The smile was evident in his voice, and Ignis glared in his direction. “Though it is very noble of you to give up your dignity in the name of slitting my throat. Shame it was all for naught.”

The footsteps echoed through the alleyway, farther and farther away. Ignis fixed his pants one-handed, refusing to let go of his weapon. The satisfaction of managing to slit Ardyn’s throat never came; if anything, their encounter made him miss his prince all the harder, made those eight years feel that much longer. How much longer were the Astrals supposed to make them wait for Noctis’s return? He didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure he’d like the answer.

It didn’t matter; he needed to warn the others about what Ardyn’s latest play was, make sure they didn’t get fooled like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Between Chapter 13 Verse 2 and a certain sketch in Jakface's FFXV zine, I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
